1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of inexpensive buildings using hollow metal logs (called “metalogs”) and more particularly to a novel and highly effective device for connecting an uppermost log of a wall to logs forming the roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buildings of moderate size can be constructed very quickly and inexpensively using hollow metal logs and devices for connecting them at their ends, as disclosed for example in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,089 and 5,282,343, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose connectors that serve well to construct walls. For one-story structures of up to, say, 250 square feet, they are good enough to support the roof.
However, light-gauge metal tubes of a type used for reasons of economy have insufficient structural resistance to support an upper floor with its live weight. Accordingly, in larger buildings using the technology disclosed in the patents mentioned above, beams and trusses are normally used to help support the walls of upper floors and roofs.
The metalogs themselves are easily made to the proper dimensions by conventional machinery at the building site. The reinforcing trusses and beams, however, must be ordered separately, usually from a local or regional supplier, and often the dimensions are off, creating delays and cost overruns. Correcting mismatches of building materials is especially problematic at remote construction sites.
What is needed is a construction technology that minimizes the need to rely on local suppliers, especially, in areas with little infrastructure.